The Letter
by Arkovman Thelastay
Summary: '...Ash, good luck. Love, Mom.'   "It's too late for that, mom. I'll see you soon," he says quietly. It came late, but the sentiment was appreciated. He'd tell her in person.


Disclaimer:

I do not own Pokemon, including all people, places and creatures that are mentioned in this work. The Pokemon franchise is owned by Nintendo, and was created by Satoshi Tajiri.

* * *

He stood there, in the centre of the stadium. The crowd is cheering, so loudly, for his first moment of true glory. Five times. Four tries, so close; the last sixteen, the last eight twice, the semi-final. Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh. And Unova. He went that far: to the other side of the world. He took the most comprehensive Pokedex ever made; all 649 pokemon. He took his best friend, and he left the others.

He made new ones, of course, and the fact that they acted so alike to his other friends. That was probably how they managed to become friends so quickly. The closeness he had with Brock, with Misty, May, Max, Dawn, it was quickly discovered with Iris and Cilan.

Perhaps it was their similarities which triggered his nostalgia, his desire to finish the league quickly, so he could go back home. It was his desperation, his need which got him this far.

He took his trophy, his due congratulations. He gave his speeches, his statements. He left for his room.

* * *

Unova, so different from any other region he'd been in, a tiny portion of the continent was taken up by settlements. Compare that to Kanto and Johto, which alltogether take fifty percent of the respective landmass. The globe on the bedside really puts it in perspective. Hoenn; along the equator. Sinnoh; with the northern tip just breaking throught the arctic circle. And The Kanto/Johto landmass, in between the two. It was the largest, with many islands; the Orange Islands just south of Tohjo. The Sevii Islands, south of Vermillion. The Whirl Islands, south of Olivine. Cinnibar, Cianwood. So many places, so close to his home, and he finally became a victor, so many miles away. Unova, eight thousand miles from the most western point of Johto. Nearly ten thousand from his home; Pallet town.

A knock on his door.

"Mr Ketchum?"

"Yes?"

"I've got a letter for you"

Ash took the envelope. He sees the return address. Smiling, he thanks the deliveryman.

They wouldn't get a signal from here. His mother wouldn't know. He would wait, until he came home, to tell her. And the others, how far would they have gotten? Misty, one of five water type gym leaders in the world. Wallace became the Hoenn champion, so how good could Misty have gotten? And May and Dawn, both co-ordinators. Which region are they in, and how successful are they? Max, has he begun his own journey? And Brock, he was always good at caring, for people and pokemon alike. He missed them all.

After reading the letter, he made his decision. He was going home. Now. Forgoing the celebrations that would start tomorrow. Forgoing the formalities, in battling the elite four. Meeting with the president of the Pokemon Association.

Home.

* * *

My day of departure came. I had planned on leaving the few friends I had made here. Cilan, wearing a knowing smile as we shook hands, as if he expected it. He disappeared shortly after. Iris, as exotic and adventurous as they came. And about as stubborn as the rest of the girls I know. A shoe-in for Opelucid city gym leader, just as I knew Cilan would soon be an S ranked connoisseur. As I boarded, I had a feeling it wouldn't be the last I saw of them.

On the deck, half an hour later, they were sitting on either side of me.

* * *

One month later, the SS International docked in Vermillion port. Ash was invisible getting off, just another travelling trainer. The few looks he got were from other trainers. He was standing straight and tall, and others were perhaps perceiving the aura of confidence, as only another experienced trainer can feel. The two at his side took the majority. The girl with dark skin, and hair in one of the oddest styles he'd ever seen. That and the massive yellow and grey dragon that was following her around. And the boy with bright green hair and no scleras in his eyes, dressed in waiter's garb. What an odd bunch they were.

* * *

It's about eighty miles to Pallet town from Vermillion city, as the crow flies. But then again, I'm not a crow. I'm rather thankful for that actually. It would be dull as a small species, hunted by rather weak pokemon; pidgey and such. But still.

It was rather fun be able to show others around a place you know. I enjoyed it anyway. Right until Iris decided to become a girl in Celadon. On the other hand, Mt. Moon is best visited on the night of a full moon. Which wasn't for twelve days. So no dancing Clefairy. I really wanted to show them that. It was one of the many wonders of Kanto.

We crossed the mountain quickly, and are outside Pewter city at the moment. It's late evening, almost dark.

I smile. I would be home soon.

* * *

As they arrive at Pallet town, the fence behind Professor Oak's lab gives him an idea. It's ten minutes to his house, his home. He opens the door, expecting to see his mother. The house is empty. He leads his friends to the sitting room, and walks to the kitchen alone. There is a note on the fridge, in familiar script.

_Ash,_

_If you're home early, I'll be in Viridian_

_from the 26th to the 30th._

_Love, Mom_

It's the morning of the 28th today. They must have passed her at some point. But it gives him time, for what he wanted to do. He asks Iris and Cilan to wait there. He's in the fields behind Oak's lab several minutes later, explaining his idea to his pokemon. The fields are a lot emptier several minutes later. Oak would be surprised. Walking back towards his house, he sees Gary at the window, who smirks, before walking further inside.

The rest will know soon.

* * *

Iris started at the sudden rumbling. She makes her way to the window, and then drags Cilan outside. Ash is running down the hill towards his house. He's surrounded by at least eighty pokemon. They stop before her, and Ash has that same stupid grin he gets when doing something great, to himself anyway, like capturing a new pokemon, or winning a gym battle. And winning the Nova Conference. He was a champion of her homeland. Like her father and his before him. They're both gone now, but Ash is still there. He stayed, and she is grateful for that.

Cilan turns to her.

"How much would you bet that each of these pokemon is a perfect match to him?"

Iris doesn't reply. She already knows the answer.

Ash is over there, handing out orders, and every single pokemon obeys without question, working together on whatever task they have. She walks over to him.

"What are you doing?"

"You'll see" he says.

The fence was built in a single day.

* * *

His pokemon had helped him build a fence five miles long, from one end of Oak's labs to his house and back. They'd torn down the old parts that separated the two portions. Two square miles of land added to the reserve. His pokemon saw his house, many for the first time.

His mother would be home tomorrow.

Early the next mornong, the trio go to the field. He spends his time relaxing with his pokemon. Cilan is looking over each one with a critical eye, judging them. Iris is introducing her own pokemon. Two hours later, Cilan concludes that Ash has raised them well. Iris is supervising a spar between her Haxorus and Ash's Sceptile.

The group leaves soon after, the pokemon following. There's a group of nine waiting for him. Iris just shakes her head. He's got the stupid grin on again. But she smiles too.

* * *

Pikachu is the first to react, running to Delia Ketchum. Her son is there seconds later. They embrace for the first time in a year. Brock is there next, clasping hands with his old friend. He looks a bit more mature, for some reason. He greets Max, Tracey, the professor, Gary and Mr. Mime. And then...

"Hey, still got my lure?"

Ash pulls a small figurine from his pocket, and then the red-head is hugging him. Next, he takes out half of a ribbon. The brown haired one takes out the other half, smiling. She's beside him once the first lets him go. Then he waves at the third girl. Sunlight glints of the yellow hairclip in his hand. And he's hugging her two, and sloppily places the clip in her hair. Everyone laughs, and the smallest girl blushes.

The other girl coughs quietly, but attention is now on her. Ash takes the lead.

"Guys, these are Iris and Cilan. We travelled together through Unova"

Greetings are exchanged quickly, hands shaken, and the new guys are sized up.

"What exactly did you do in Unova?" asks Gary Oak

Ash takes the question.

"Cilan is a gym leader of Striaton City, and Iris is first in line for the leadership of the Opelucid gym."

There's a lot of meaningless chatter for a while before someone pops the question.

"How did you do?"

Ash says nothing, but motions for the rest to follow. Three already know the answer.

* * *

There is a small wooden stand in the middle of the field, covered by a large cloth. As they approach, the green snake rises from its coil, and the giant blue otter slashes at the curtain. There are gasps and cheers.

"Yes!"

"You did it!"

"Congratulations Ash!"

The six pokemon surrounding the stage puff up in pride. The gold cup gleams brightly.

* * *

Four hours later, Ash's tale of Unova has been told, and his mother has cooked up tablefuls of treats. They hold the party outside.

* * *

The next day was bright and sunny. The pokemon are playing, the grass pokemon are basking. Except for Sceptile, who is lying on a branch. Out of sight, he may be, but not out of mind. Ash walks over, sits on the grass near the tree. He starts speaking.

"I've travelled a lot. I've caught many pokemon. I've won 44 badges, taken part in six leagues challenges, five league conferences, ranking high in the first four, and winning the fifth. But you know why? I was a rookie at first. I got stronger, more knowledgable. But there are so many trainers, so many styles, to try to beat and to develop. And each one of you helped me develop my style. Each of my pokemon are powerful, but I lacked the ability to use that power properly. And you are one of my most powerful, don't doubt that."

Trainer and pokemon are silent for a while."

"You remember Scott, and the battle frontier, don't you. I've been thinking about taking up on his offer, you know, of becoming a frontier brain. I've travelled far to battle many people, but now I think it's time for many people to travel far to battle me. I think I'll have a battleground here. That way I can use everyone. What do you think?"

When Ash leaves, Sceptile is still in the tree, but there is a grin on his face.

* * *

It is evening. Ash is sitting on top of a hill, watching the sky turn dark. Pikachu is napping on his lap. He looks around. Four girls are approaching, one from each side. When they arrive at him, their expressions shift between nervousness and annoyance. He already knows whats coming. Before any of the girls can speak, he pats the ground around him.

As they sit, he says:

"You see down there. All those pokemon, they're all mine, my friends. They've all helped me to become the trainer I am. Yet, if you asked me to choose a full team of pokemon, just six of my favourites, I couldn't. I wouldn't. In fact, I'd probably refuse totally and run away if I was pestered about it."

He grins slightly, before turning back, a more serious expression now.

"Don't make me do the same with you."

Each are spluttering questions, but he is silent. They eventualy settle down.

* * *

By the time it's completely dark, the two younger girls are asleep, the others groggy. I give both Misty and May a hand up.

"Help me with them?"

* * *

They are walking down the hill, towards his house. Iris is draped over his shoulders, and he is carrying Dawn in his arms. Misty and May are leaning against his shoulders. He is finding it very hard to walk straight.

He can see Brock, Gary, Tracey, Max and Cilan in the distance, laughing at him. Brock seems especially amused. Max sends him a mock glare.

* * *

"Ash?"

"Yeah?"

"You really won't choose?" she asks.

I shake my head.

"Then I won't make you."

"Thank you,"

They each have a smile on their face as I close the doors of the four spare rooms.

* * *

I go back downstairs. Proffessor Oak, Gary and Tracey have left for the lab. Mr. Mime is sweeping the kitchen. Mom is drinking tea at the table. She looks up.

"You only put off the inevitable."

"I know."

"Tea?"

"Please."

Mother and son are silent for a few minutes. Delia sits down again.

"I got your letter. Right after I won."

I'm smiling as I say it.

"Oh. I guess I underestimated the distance."

"It's alright."

Silence again.

"It's what brought me home."

* * *

A/N

My first story, a small one-shot. It's not something serious, really just to test my writing style in the fanfiction community. Reviews are welcome. I'm also quite certain that there are some spelling mistakes that I missed, as the spell check on my computer's version of Open Office is not exactly top notch.

Some notes on the story:

1) The existence of actual animals is never dealt with in the series, but animals are referenced in several pokedex entries. thus, sayings like 'as the crow flies' could exist, so no need for Pokemon versions. I don't think that I could write 'as the spearow flies' or some-such.

2) The idea behind this story was inspired by Linkin Park's song 'The Messenger'.

3) The title 'Good Bye and Thank Unova' was caused by a little thinking and a desire to have a title like those in the anime episodes. If it turns out that that is the official title of the last episode of the Best Wishes series, know that this story was posted as of the 13th of March, 2011, long before that episode will be released.

4) I'm making presumptions on the ages of the characters.

Ash - 15 - A year for each region

Misty - 17 - She would need a lot of experience to be a gym leader. Two years and being in her sisters' shadows would be enough incentive to toughen up.

May - 13 - Trainers typically begin their quests at ten years of age, and May joined in the third season.

Max - 11 - He couldn't have been too young travelling around Hoenn. I'd say he was nine at the time.

Dawn - 12 - As above.

Iris - 13 - The gym leader (in White version) of the eight and toughest gym. She has to be good, and probably spent a lot of time becoming so.

Brock - 19 - Around this anyway.

5) Most girls who spend time with Ash seem to develop at least a crush on him, on which the final part is based. But even small crushes can lead to heated rivalries, and should not be underestimated. Thus, the seriousness. And I'm not gunning for love with characters that are still teenagers.


End file.
